


Mafalda y no Libertad

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Mafalda (Comic)
Genre: Dictatorship, Disappearance, F/F, Kidnapping, Montoneros, Peronism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si toco tres veces soy yo, estoy sola y me tenés que abrir. Si son dos golpes, quedate donde estás, aunque te diga que soy yo, porque seguro que me están apuntando. Yo voy a decir que no vivo acá, que estaba de visita o que vos me echaste, pero ya sabés cómo son esos "chiens".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mafalda y no Libertad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daniela Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daniela+Lynx).



> 01.Libro.Tabla básica libre.Spanish femmeslash.

Mafalda y no Libertad

Tienen un código para que abran la puerta sin miedo. 

_-Si toco tres veces soy yo, estoy sola y me tenés que abrir. Si son dos golpes, quedate donde estás, aunque te diga que soy yo, porque seguro que me están apuntando. Yo voy a decir que no vivo acá, que estaba de visita o que vos me echaste, pero ya sabés cómo son esos "chiens"._

_-Dale, dibujame las instrucciones, ya que te pensás que soy tan pelotuda._

Porque después de escuchar tantos cuentos de terror, por supuesto que Mafalda se echó atrás sin hacer caso a razones ni ofensas y si siguió militando, fue solo por asuntos del comedor en la villa donde enseñaba. Para Libertad, que preparaba explosivos y organizaba secuestros, eso no era nada. Y nunca se olvidaba de decírselo. Es irónico, la verdad, que teniendo en cuenta que fue Libertad la que estudió no solo métodos de defensa y combate armado con los nicaraguenses, sino también resistencia a la tortura, usando meditación tibetana. 

El departamentito que a penas podían pagar con ayuda de sus padres está destruído y la que falta es Mafalda, que esa tarde, en vez de acompañarla a la reunión como habían acordado, después de una pelea se quedó a armar figuritas de cartulina para los analfabetos. Y no hay puerta que tocar, ni la hubo en primer lugar, porque la tiraron abajo sin dar tiempo.

Mafalda y no Libertad, que se olvida de todo, hasta de sí misma y de la Revolución, que estaba antes que la carrera y los noviazgos con cualquier sexo. Libertad, que con Mafalda al lado apretaba el puño y lo subía, tan alto como su mentón, dando valientes sorbos al vodka bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su abstemia pareja, siendo aplaudida por sus _compañeros_ , asegurando que ella estaba dispuesta a soportar lo que fuera _necesario_ y a _hacerlo_ si también lo era. 

Libertad, que sin Mafalda recordándole las playas de su infancia, olvida su papel, como si Mafalda se lo hubiera llevado sin complicación alguna. El destino que le correspondía, simplemente borrada como un soldado en acción. 

Libertad, que antes escuchaba sobre los ausentes con coraje y que ahora lo hace como quien mira mientras le tiran sal en las heridas, impotente, dando clases con las traducciones de su madre, hasta que los profesores _faltantes_ se reintegren, que será cuando Mafalda regrese del pozo del olvido, o sea que quizás nunca porque cuando arrancan la última página del libro que leías antes de que terminaras siquiera, aunque consigas otro volúmen no es lo mismo y te han robado la historia, con su nombre y su textura, que tanto te hizo suspirar, dejándote solo lo anterior, ilegible por el derramamiento de lágrimas y sangre.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on~


End file.
